


‘I’m the smart one’ Mystrade

by SnazzySnake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnazzySnake/pseuds/SnazzySnake
Summary: This is a Sherlock fan fiction about Mystrade set directly after the events of the final problem.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Mycroft sat down in his favourite chair with a piece of cake, a cup of tea and a cigarette. He was trying to quit smoking but after the last couple of days he felt like he deserved it. He heard a knock on the door. He sighed , the last thing he wanted was company.

He got up to answer the door wincing as he put weight on his left leg. He had been injured during the explosion but he had paid the doctor not to tell anyone, The last thing Mycroft wanted was pity.

He opened the door and Greg Lestrade entered . The two had met multiple times but only if it was something to do with Sherlock. "Smoking is bad for you , you know." Greg said , noticing the lit cigarette still glowing in Mycroft hand. "So is Alcohol." He retorted. He had noticed the signs of a alcoholic on Greg the first time they had met.

"Why are you here?" Mycroft asked, getting straight to the point, he wasn't one for small talk. The detective shrugged "I guess I just wanted to check in on you" This wasn't entirely a lie, there was something that intrigued Greg about Mycroft, Something that drew him in. But he couldn't quite put his finger on what. 

"Oh please! I know my brother put you up to this. Whatever notions he has been putting in your head , I assure you I am perfectly happy on my own" Mycroft shuddered, the thought of Sherlock reminded him of eurus. It's not like he was afraid of her killing him , no, he wasn't afraid of death. He was afraid of her intelligence, the power she had over him, the power to manipulate him. He was afraid of her being cleverer than him. "I'm the smart one" he muttered under his breath although it wasn't very much reassurance.

"I'm sorry , but you must go now" he said rudely shutting the door in Greg's face. He took a deep breath . He was alone now and alone was good ... or was it...


	2. Valentine’s Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry i didn’t update this for so long but here is the next chapter , happy kinda late Valentine’s Day.

Mycroft awoke in a cold sweat. Every night since ... the business with Eurus he had been having nightmares. It was always the same , he would re-live that dreadful night , see the people die , feel everything. But the way it ended. The way it ended was the worst bit. The way it ended was the only bit of the dream that didn’t actually happen , the ending of the dream was the bit where Sherlock killed him. Mycroft checked his phone , 7:36 , time to get up. He got out of bed , put his dressing gown on and went downstairs. As he walked down the stairs he heard the noise of something being pushed down the letter box . He walked over to get it. It was a box of chocolates , expensive , mycrofts favourite type. “Gregory?” He opened the door and called after the man who was walking back to his car “What are these for?” Greg laughed at the genius’ obliviousness to his gesture and simply smiled and shrugged. He got into his car and drove away smiling to himself. Mycroft closed the door , baffled by Greg’s response. He turned the box over once more , in search of clues. He spotted a note taped to the bottom of the box . He read it aloud. “Dear Mycroft , happy Valentine’s Day “ Mycroft popped a chocolate in his mouth and smiled. He got his phone out of his dressing gown pocket and typed in a message. “Make sure to monitor Gregory Lestrade. He is important to me”


End file.
